


Moved On

by Sleepy_Millie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Baby Shower, Fluff, Genji is a nervous wreck, Kinda, Lucio adopted a baby so the team preps a party, M/M, Post-Break Up, Reunion, Talking, a cute babs, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Millie/pseuds/Sleepy_Millie
Summary: The Overwatch Crew preps for a mini baby shower for Lucio and his adopted baby.  While that happens, Genji debates on whether he should participate, remembering all too well their passive yet heartbreaking break-up.





	Moved On

**Author's Note:**

> Whats this? Another Gencio fic? After that tragic mermay gencio fic I thought of doing something more fluff and sappy. This have been in development for a few month though. More sappiness will come in chapter two.

Lucio stares at Genji for what felt like an eternity. He breaks their eye contact as he looks down to the floor. He inhaled, feeling his chest ache and a lump form on his throat. His eyes grew warm, tears dripping from his face. He looks back to Genji with a small smile, nodding as he leans his face against the cyborg's hand. 

“I am sorry…” Genji whispers to him, fingertips pressing against those soft cheeks. His artificial fingers cannot feel the texture, yet he rubbed the soft cheek, knowing this will be the last time he will do it again. 

They both stood, staring at each other in silence. Lucio didn't know what to say or what to add. All he hears are Genji's words that metaphorically stabbed him so hard he could pass out. “You think…?” Lucio whisper, his throat feeling dry. 

“It is for the best.” Genji assures, thumb brushing away the tear falling down Lucio's face. “...to go our own ways.” 

Lucio reaches and holds his hand, feeling the cold surface. He didn't mind. He didn't care if it was flesh or not. He presses his lips at his knuckles to give it a soft kiss. So this is what Genji wants. This is what he asks for after already two years in being in a relationship. “...Okay.” He needs to use all his strength just not sob on the spot. 

But it is what Genji wants.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Genji was usually an early bird as Lena would describe it. He would be the first awake before any other in the WatchPoint. But today felt different. He turns his head to the side, body still resting over the mattress. His eyes make contact with the time of his holo clock. 

10:12 am

He doesn't recall the last time he woke up this late. Maybe during his carefree youth but since he joined Overwatch? That was a rarity. Almost never. Still any time he would decide to leave his bed, something held him back. A lump sensation was located in his throat. Maybe he should see Angela so that she can take a look at it. Maybe a it is a malfunction. 

Or is it his nerves? He sighs, shrugging off the thought. Why on earth would he feel like that in the first place? 

Because Lucio is coming to visit. 

How long has it been since they last saw each other? Over a year. Has it been that long? Time felt so slow in Genji's eyes yet at the same time it went by so quick. Despite their relationship ending, Genji still took the time to find out how Lucio is doing. He would check the newspapers, hear about his interviews. According to the news, he seems to be doing just fine and after his recent event his name has been trending on all social media. 

He sits up from his bed, looking at his desk to find a small gift wrapped box, the wrapping paper has the design of little frog caricatures and a green ribbon on the top. This is obviously meant for Lucio. It all comes down to when Genji should gift it to him. He could just leave it on the table where the party is taking place and be done with it. He wouldn't have to confront Lucio. 

Maybe he should let out his frustration in the training room before the activity.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Everyone in Watchpoint Gibraltar was occupied preparing for this special day. Hana and Lena worked all they can regarding the decoration in the small storage room they chose for the little party. The color of each decor was a mix of both yellow and green pastels. In a separate table were a variety of gift boxes and bags.

"A baby shower for a child already born? Never did that before." Lena says, carrying the ladder to the wall. 

"Well, Lucio did adopt her when she was just a month old." Hana adds, helping her open up the ladder and holds on to its legs. "Uuugh, you should have seen her. She was so tiny! Of course I couldn't hold her without getting the scream of her life."

"Awww man, I wish I was there!" Lena fusses while climbing the ladder and starts hanging the extra decors, pausing to look down to Hana. "Did you ever expected him to do that? Parenthood?" 

Hana shook her head. "Still I never asked. Not something that's on my mind, really. I mean, I'm surprised he considered and accomplished. Still, I support him. She is so cute and sweet she gives one diabetes." 

"An odd saying but I must agree." Angela walks in with a small gift bag and places it on the table. "Lena, that ladder is old and unreliable." 

"Hana is holding it for me." Lena rolls her eyes, finishing with the wall.

"How many times did McCree fall from that?" Hana smirks. 

"Lost count." Lena mumbled.

"Aren't we going to talk about the elephant in the room?" Hana's words brings an abrupt silence. 

Angela first looks at Lena and back to Hana. She sighs, sipping at her cup of coffee anf shrugs. "Genji isn't obligated to attend the activity. He is also not obligated to not attend. It isn't our choice."

"He decided he wants to go." Hana adds. 

"That choice made him pace around the kitchen for a whole hour. He asked me for help in choosing a gift for the child. He didn't sound like it but I can tell he is nervous." Lena adds, climbing down from the rickety ladder.

Hana shrugs. "Nervous about what? They broke up. Lucio isn't the type to hold grudges." 

"I know all too well in meeting past partners. It isn't the same and at many moments, it is awkward. Maybe he wants to talk to him again." Lena says, going to a trip down memory lane before she met Emily. "Or just congratulate him for his new baby." 

Angela takes a long sip of her coffee. She will need it for this day. "Perhaps."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Genji landed on the ground, blade out as it gave a shining neon green glow. He witnesses the training robot drop to the floor, sliced in half while letting out little robot whines. Perhaps he overdid it. But thanks to Winston's technology, the robot should put himself back together. He retract his sword, already bored with the training.

“Aw man. Even I feel sorry for these little drones.” Jesse McCree watches from the entrance of the training room, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. “I barely call them a challenge though.” 

“Your point?” Genji stares at him, not in the mood for a conversation, but he refused to rudely shrug off his cowboy friend.

“The Monkey programed it to have levels You chose the easiest. Either you think you're getting rusty or you are trying to kill time.” He was tempted to pull out a cigar but held back. No smoking within the facilities after all. “Does this have to do with your ex visiting?” 

Genji despite wearing his visor made himself too obvious on how he felt in said topic. His body tensed, giving McCree a long stare before turning away. His shoulders slump. 

“I take it you couldn't get Winston to assign you on a mission?” McCree guesses. 

“Hmm.” Genji retracts his sword to his scabbard. "I didn't ask for one."

“You don't need permission to get out watchpoint. Unless you are actually debating whether to see him or not.” McCree is going along just guessing.

“You read me like an open book.” Genji sighs, walking to him. He pauses right before he walked out of the room, staring at nothing. Inside his mask, he was biting his lips, heart pounding as his nerves were acting up. He rarely felt this in combat. So why now? Why does this feeling come when he is literally doing nothing? 

“I don't mean to pry, Genji. But why did you two…” McCree hesitates, clearing his throat. “You know, broke it off?” 

“It was a mutual agreement.” Genji explains with ease.

McCree raises his eyebrow. “That's not what Lucio said.” 

Genji halt his steps, turning back. “I thought it was for the best?” 

“Which is?” 

“You know, you are indeed prying into my personal matters, McCree.” Genji tries portray a calm attitude. 

“Sorry. Just worried, that's all.” McCree raises his hands in defense. “You don't have to participate in this activity though.” 

Genji thought of that. A lot. He could just leave the watchpoint for a while. But a part of him is getting tired, tired of running and hiding. Still, what good would it do to face his ex boyfriend? He isn't sure. But he knows no good will come if he keeps doing his disappearing act. 

He walks into the recreational room, finding most of his friends chatting with one another, killing time before the special guest arrived. He held on to a small gift wrapped box. He takes it to the table where the other gifts boxes and bags are stacked. 

“Hey.” Genji turns around, finding Hana standing behind him. “You sure you really want to do this? You really sure?”

Genji wasn't quick to answer. “Yes. Of course.” 

"Awww seriously? A party?" 

He turns around to finally see that the visitor has arrived. Genji wasn't prepared for what he saw. His heart fluttered, all noise around him seem to go quiet as he takes one long look at the visitor's face. His smile shines like the beautiful sunrise, just like Genji remembers. His dreadlocks were loose as they draped over his shoulder. Genji always loved it when they were untied. He wore a dark green dress shirt and jeans, sunglasses over his head. It matches perfectly with his style. 

The cyborg then takes notice at the small thing Lucio held. A baby. Her skin complexion was very similar from her father's. Her hair was all black, curls making her hair look poofy and her eyes were a light brown. Genji didn't miss the green onesie with little frog patterns and her green pacifier. She rested her body against Lucio, sucking silently as she stares at the visitors with caution and mild confusion .

Genji felt a small tingle in his chest. 

She is… Adorable.

“Is this her? Oh my god she is a cutie.” Lena held back all her energy to squee, not wanting to scare the little girl. 

“Heeey Naomi, meet my friends, Lena and Genji. Hana you know of course. Say hiiii.” He sings to her, giving a quick kiss to her head. The baby responds, whining and hiding her face on his shoulder. “Aww she's shy."

The whole room is filled with squees and awws. More and more people walk into the room, some greeting and some embracing Lucio. 

"My friend! It has been so long!" Reinhardt as usual walks in with his cheerful yet loud laughter. But as soon as his eyes lays on the child, he covers his own mouth. "Oh! I'm sorry!" He apologizes. It is a miracle he even whispered.

Lucio laughs. "Always the giant boom box are you big guy?" 

"Is that her? Mein gott! She is so tiny!" He hunches down, waving at the girl.

"Oh finally another kid so Reinhardt can tell her all his heroic stories." Brigitte teases, nudging her godfather. 

"Of course not! I will also add heroic tales of each one of you too!" 

Hana rolls her eyes. "And how much of those would that be?" 

"80% me and 20% all of you." Reinhardt confessed.

Everyone else grouped up and had a moment to speak with Lucio and admire the baby girl in his arms. The girl's eyes were distracted by her new surroundings, wondering about this odd new location. She paid no attention to any person around her, all except for Winston. He just walks by and she gives the biggest smile, letting her pacifier drop and coo at the gorilla. 

"Heeey look at that." Lucio gesture to Winston. 

"Uh, wait. Me?" Winston points to himself confused. He gets closer, waving at the child as she lets out babbles of excitement. 

While watching, Genji began to realize he has not formally greet Lucio. Should he? Should he interrupt this interaction?

And what should he say? 'It's nice to see you again'? Or 'It has been so long'? Or should he just be quiet? Part of him actually considered the idea of just letting him be and leave the room.

"Long day?" Genji looks down, now realizing Lucio was standing next to him with a small melancholic smile. "McCree told me you did your usual training." 

He stutters. "Ah! Yes… Right. It was fine. I mean, good. As always. This body still works-" He halts, realize he didn't greet him "[My apologies. Welcome back]." 

"Awww thanks. How have you been?" Lucio gives smile, one that would give a sense of nostalgia. Genji used to see that smile whenever Lucio would wake up in the morning while they slept together in the same bed. 

God, how he misses it. 

The little girl in his arms had enough of people taking her father's attention from her that she lets out a short but loud screech. At first Genji jolts, wondering if the child was in distress. Lucio seemed unfazed, giving her a pacifier. That seem to do the trick as she takes it and suckles softly. "She's like that." 

Genji nods. "Impressive vocal cords." He swears he cannot find a topic to speak about. 

Lucio holds back a chortle. "Impressive vocal cords and impressive bowels. Seriously, how can a tiny thing like her create so much stinky? Eh? [You give so much work]" He kisses her cheek.

God damn it. This is too adorable for even a cyborg ninja to take. "What is her name?" 

"Naomi. Naomi Correia dos Santos." Lucio introduces. "She was born in Puerto Rico. She likes pooping, eating, sleeping, frogs and talking gorillas."

"A perfect name." Genji complements.

"You see? Mr. Cyborg Ninja likes you!" 

Genji takes a look at the girl, and she to him. He keeps waiting for the moment she feels uncomfortable of his presence and start to give a fuss. But she remained quiet this whole time.

It took him years to get used to his own body. Then again, he cannot relate his experience to a five month old baby. The silence didn't go on for long as Lucio began to interact with the rest of the team, catching up. 

In Genji's eyes, Lucio seems to be doing just fine. He seem to have moved in from what they have. That is good. Despite the mild sting in his heart, he is happy for Lucio. Hana was the first to ask if she can greet the child by holding her. Lucio passes Naomi to her with care, giving Hana the basic instructions on how to carry a baby. “If she was a newborn I would have been uneasy to carry her.” 

“Believe me, I had the exact feeling when I first met her. I felt like I was going to shit my pants before she did it herself. That’s how nervous I was.” Lucio confessed, keeping an eye on Hana. "That fear failing, one thinks its temporary but it doesn't stops. It is like an alarm that never shuts up."

Hana stares at the baby, smiling and greeting her in Korean. The little girl smiles back, babbling and pokes at the pink makeup on her cheeks. The touch caused a slight smear, which Lucio was quick to clean from the baby’s fingers. “Ahh, Naomi.”

“It’s fine Lu. I can fix it.” She shrugs it off. 

The girl turns her head to face the cyborg ninja, curiosity getting to her as she extends her arms to him. “Wait.” Genji looks behind him, assuming the child wasn’t referring to him. “Me?” 

“Nah, probably the ghost behind you.” Hana rolls her eyes, teasingly nudging Genji.

“Wanna give it a shot?” Lucio asks. “That is if you feel comfortable.” Genji swore he saw Lucio’s pouty eyes just a tiny second. His lets his body relax. When was the last time he held a child? It was probably during a mission when he saved said child from imminent danger. But that boy was three years old. This is a baby he is looking at. A cute baby that keeps staring at him like some oddity while drooling. Then again, she does that to everyone, including Hana. It’s a miracle she doesn't fear him.

“[Of course.]” Genji nods, arms out. Hana helps pass Naomi to him, guiding his hands where to carry her. One hand supports her back and head, while the other supports her bottom. The first thing she does is stare at his visor, cooing and fascinated by the neon green glow. Genji felt flustered, not minding that the child partially drooled. She looks now at his shoulder, staring at the other set of glowing green neon circles. “They call me, cyborg ninja. But you can call me Genji.” 

Naomi giggles, looking directly at Genji, her breathing seeming off. She is closes her eyes. His mental alarm goes off. Did he do something wrong? 

She lets out a loud sneeze, right in front of his mask. It is now covered in a small layer of her spit and mucus. Genji blinks behind his visor, not sure what to expect while cringing in disgust. Hana clutches her gut and laughs out loud, almost tripping to the ground. Lucio on the other hand tried to look serious, but the end of his lips curved. "Naomi!” He takes the liberty of pulling the baby away from him. “Ah man, I’m sorry Genji. If you want I can clean it up-”

“Calm down, Lucio. I got this. She’s just a baby after all.” 

“God, even I can tell you are cringing in disgust.” Lucio mutters. He passes Naomi to Hana again and walks to the nearest table that carried plates, cups and utensils for the mini party. He gets a small damp napkin and walks to Genji. “Hey, can you hunch a bit? You’re still taller than me.” 

Genji does as he’s told, letting Lucio clean up his face. It didn’t take long for his own heart to pick up the pace, his eyes absorbing every detail of Lucio’s face. The DJ finishes cleaning up the excess and takes a good look at Genji. “I still think you look better without your mask.” He whispers to him. Before the cyborg could say anything, Lucio parts from him, throwing the paper at the nearest trash bucket.

The reunion went on. It involved more interaction than anything. Genji decided to give Lucio some space to interact with the others. McCree stood next to him, gesturing him to Lucio. Genji simply shrugs. "So, your ex settled." 

"And?" Genji give him a long stare. 

"Not something any of us expected. I'm left a little dumbfounded. But I must admit the kid is a cutie pie, god dammit." He watches Lucio put the girl in a small stroller so he can have a break from carrying her. Hana takes a moment to "steal her away" and interact with her. 

"Hey, we should expect the pizza to be ready soon, if Lena doesn't burn it." Hana pass by them with the stroller. Unfortunately her worries were confirmed when she smelled mild burning. "Aw shit! Watch Naomi please!" She rushes out of the room to the kitchen. 

Genji looks down at the baby on her stroller fiddling with a rattle toy while suckling on a pacifier. She halts her playtime, staring back at both Genji and McCree. 

"Howdy, partner." He greets her by lifting his hat. She lets out a shrill screech. "Nice vocal cords too."

Her eyes go directly to Genji. Tilting her head, she was captivated by this odd man she didn’t take notice when her pacifier fell from her mouth. 

Genji points to himself. “So, this is my helmet. If I take it off I think I will scare you.”

"Stop thinking yourself as a nightmare." McCree rolls his eyes. He takes notice of the odd smell from the kitchen. "Ah dang it!" He leave the room in a rush, Genji now being the only adult next to the child.

What do you do with a baby? “So… do you like it here? Oy, You're too tiny to speak. Why am I asking this?"

“Baaahh…” She babbles along, making bubbles in her mouth with a big smile. 

"So… I dated your father. Not sure if this sounds appropriate but like if things went still ok maybe I could have been that second dad… Genji what are you saying?" He scolds himself. "Anyway, call me Genji when you can talk. Uncle Genji works too." He offers a handshake with his prosthetic hand. Her big eyes observed it. She seemed more curious than concerned. Her hand taps on his palm, giggling. She then grabs his hand with her tiny little ones and pulls it closer to observe.

“I think she likes you.” 

Genji turns his head finding Lucio standing right next to him. How was he this sneaky. “She is usually shy. When i picked her up the first time, she kept crying wanting to return to her caretaker. Let me say, the first two weeks was stressful. I cried too much cause I thought I make a bad dad.”

“No. You make an incredible father.” 

“Awww thanks, Genji. Still, the thought never leaves. That sense of hyper awareness never calms down.” He looks to him, his gaze melancholic. "I do miss being here. Although I still participate when needed when certain crisis occurs, I still never once regret joining Overwatch."

"Why did you quit?" 

Lucio shrugs. "It wasn't an easy choice. But it happened when I set my eyes on her when she was just a newborn. I can't have my musical career and work in Overwatch at the same time while being a parent." 

"Makes sense." Genji nods, leaning close to see the girl getting sleepy and yawning. 

"I still miss you." Lucio whispers. 

"If only things were different…" Genji whispers back to him.

Lucio’s smile fades ever so slowly, his gaze never leaving Genji’s. Now his expression is serious, his gaze turning to a piercing glare. Genji swore he felt a chill go down his spine, now realizing his choice of words may have been unwise. 

He picks Naomi up from her stroller, mumbling something to her in his native tongue and kiss her cheek. He takes his first steps but turns around, eyes back to Genji. 

“If I recall, you decided to end it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got a new writer only twitter! Here I will post updates regarding fics and such. Be warned it is also where I post NSFW writing and topics!
> 
> twitter.com/sleepy_millie


End file.
